joukamachi_no_dandelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruka Sakurada
|Gender = Male |Age = * 13-14 (Anime) * 15-16 * 17 |Hair Color = Purple |Eye Color = * Dark blue (Manga) * Turquoise (Anime) |Birthday = May |Status = Active |Affiliations = * Unnamed Middle School (Formerly) * Royal Sakuraka High School * Sakurada Family |Occupation = * Student (Student council secretary; middle school) * Prince |Relative(s) = * Souichirou Sakurada (Father) * Satsuki Sakurada (Mother) * Aoi Sakurada (Older sister) * Shuu Sakurada (Older brother) * Kanade Sakurada (Older sister) * Akane Sakurada (Older sister) * Misaki Sakurada (Older twin sister) * Hikari Sakurada (Younger sister) * Teru Sakurada (Younger brother) * Shiori Sakurada (Younger sister) * Daigorou Shinonome (Grandfather) * Chieko Shinonome (Grandmother) * Hazuki Shinonome, Mina Shinonome (Aunts) * Kanna Shinonome, Mutski Shinonome (Uncles) |Power = Lots of Next |First Appearance (Manga) = Chapter 1 |First Appearance (Anime) = Episode 1 |Seiyu = Ayumu Murase |Voice Eng = Josh Grelle }} is the sixth child and the second oldest son of the royal Sakurada family. Since Haruka isn't interested to become the next king for the nine Sakurada siblings to become the successor of their father, he decides help his twin Misaki to become king instead, with a goal to stand by her side as the head advisor. He is one of the main characters of the ''Joukamachi no Dandelion'' series. Appearance Haruka is a teenage boy with average build and height, who looks slightly feminine. He has short, light purple hair which reaches down to his lower chin and blue (turquoise in the anime) colored eyes. He was noted to be very similar to his twin Misaki when they were children, but as teens they have notable differences. He is fairly similar to his uncle, color wise. Haruka also inherited his father's eye shape for the most part. Haruka is often seen with his school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white trims and yellow buttons, black pants and brown slip for shoes. Otherwise, he is seen with casual clothes when at home, and suites with sometimes his crown at ceremonies and parties. Occasionally, Haruka is seen with a pair of rectangular glasses when doing school work. Personality Haruka is a mature and proper teenager who is caring towards all his siblings, but is slightly afraid of his twin sister Misaki's nosiness and ability and to drag information out of him, but he cares for Misaki and will always encourage her. Like in the manga where she dropped out of the election, he asked the citizens not to hold it against her. He is supportive and shown to help his sisters when they are in trouble, and he is also polite, kind and gentle. But when he is going to do something, he does it seriously without slacking off. He teaches these things to his younger sister Hikari. He is sometimes (to rarely) shown to be very hot-headed and serious, especially when it comes to competing, usually with his older sister Kanade, whom he appears to have a rivalry with. He can, though very rarely get hot-blooded over a person as well, according to Akane. Haruka is very logical and relies heavily on numbers and probability. His silent personality lends him a mysterious air, giving hints to his calculating persona. According to Kanade, due to always relying on numbers, Haruka forgets people's heart as it is hard to read emotions just with just numbers. For the most part, Haruka is a very calm, silent and smart boy as he usually stays after school to study, but gets dragged around by Misaki. He is stated to be quite isolated as he was planning to enroll at a private boarding school as he thought that it would be nice to live by himself, but nonetheless he is still very kind-hearted and caring. Due to his caring and polite persona, Haruka seems to be fairly popular with girls, shown in his middle school as girl were admiring him for being a good "older brother" to Misaki. He is also shown to be quite popular in high school as well. Haruka is rather like a carer towards his siblings, mainly his over dramatic sisters. His family thinks Haruka as the unsung hero who helps everyone behind the scenes to see his siblings achieve their goals or come out of a slump. He also interacts with the family better than other people. Aoi mentioned that if Haruka says something, his words are right. This is why his siblings sometimes asks Haruka for advice. Background Haruka is the fifth child and second son born to the king, Souichirou Sakurada, and the queen, Satsuki Sakurada, making him a part of the royal Sakurada family. In the past, Misaki shortened her hair, making her look similar to exactly like Haruka; which was obvious as they are twins. While Misaki was always beyond average and her clones excelled at their own things, Haruka began wearing stylish glasses to stand out in some kind of way. People also bullied Haruka for being one of "Misaki worst clones", but he didn't bother fussing over that as he did what he could. Plot At the beginning of the series, Haruka is 13-14 year old boy who attends middle school. Though describing their father being king is unfortunate, he basically means that someone of the children has to become king to take over the throne. Haruka doesn't want to become king, and he even wishes against the position. His true aim is to become head advisor for the king, someone that helps lend support, so he decides to help his twin Misaki to become king instead. For Haruka's sake, Misaki tries her hardest to become king. Occasionally, the two will go out and watch their siblings campaign; but Haruka also helps her with this and writes speeches for her. At first, Haruka was planning to enroll at a private boarding school; and this made Misaki deeply upset. He wanted to go to a private school alone because he thought it would be nice to live alone. But the real reason is that since Misaki wanted to become King without knowing how he was feeling all the time as he always got compared to her, Haruka was very upset and tired of the criticism he got when he was with her; and he didn't want to deal with it anymore. However, after Akane explained how Misaki grew out her hair to look different form Haruka as she only wanted to be with him, Haruka apologized to Misaki, noting that Misaki would've been helpless without him. So Haruka changes his choice of high school in the end. After the king was chosen and the election was over, it is seen that Haruka is working hard as a student council secretary, along with Misaki, the student council president and her clones. Haruka later enrolls at Royal Sakuraka High School along with Misaki, though they are put in different classes. Ange, a foreign and pampered princess who begins to live at the Sakurada Household, is put in Haruka's class and despite disliking her at first, he took an interest in her later on. Power Haruka's power is called , which allows him to calculate the possibilities of a situation effortlessly. He often uses his ability in everyday situations, to see the chances of missing a target, the weather for the day, or someone's mood changing. Haruka is almost always seen carrying a book, in which he records down the percentage chances of an event. Relationships Misaki Sakurada As twins, Haruka and Misaki share a very strong bond. Since Misaki sees herself as a burden, Haruka always encourages her when she feels down. He mentions that he surrounded by "weird" people, but he likes Misaki just the way she is and by that fact, she is special to him. He also mentioned that he would be troubled if she wasn't herself or by his side anymore. Haruka knows that Misaki needs him by her side, so he always sticks with Misaki and help her with all sorts of things. Since they share a room, Haruka usually have discussions with Misaki and her clones, or rather; he is forced into it sometimes. They have remained very close over the years and grown to develop an unbreakable bond of trust and support between each other. Though Haruka is shown blushing when complementing Misaki sometimes, he only views her as his closest siblings whom he can trust and rely on. Misaki, on the other hand, is seen having a crush on Haruka as he supports and encourages her like no one else. Misaki's clones pointed out that Misaki wanted to become "number one" in Haruka's eyes and gain his acknowledgment. In the manga, Misaki is depicted as jealous when Haruka always act nice, soft and gives more attention to their other sisters; for example Akane. Despite their close connection, Haruka was getting tired of how he always was compared to Misaki and described as one of "Misaki's worst clones" as children. In the manga, even though supporting Misaki fully, he became quite upset as Misaki had decided to become king without thinking about how he had felt all the time. He wanted to enroll at the private boarding school because he didn't want to deal with all the criticism he got when he was with Misaki. However, after Akane explained everything how Misaki did everything to look different to Haruka is some kind of way, since she only wanted to be with him, Haruka apologized to Misaki. After this their relationship becomes even stronger as they were able to mend the problems in their relationship. In the campaign, Haruka supports and believes in Misaki more than his other siblings and thinks that she is the most fit to become king, and constantly reminds her that she is indeed the best choice for the crown. He also does speeches for her sometimes. Due to Haruka constant support towards Misaki, she gives it her all in the campaign. After the election, Misaki become her middle school's student council president with Haruka as her adviser, showing that he always looks after Misaki. When in their second year of high school, Misaki was supposedly fine with sharing rooms with Haruka, and became disappointed and even shedding fake tears when Haruka revealed that he didn't like the idea as Angelica was staying over and that it was a good idea to separate them since they were much older. However, he is still very comfortable with Misaki and they are usually seen together at home. Misaki's clones Haruka is on good terms with Misaki's clones. Sometimes, the clones can become "upset" at Haruka when he talks bluntly with Misaki. However, one of the clones, Shaura, is really clingy with him and shows him a lot of affection. But he still cares for all of them and often participates in Misaki's discussions. Angelica W. Rose Angelica (Ange) and Haruka's relationship did not start of as a positive one. Haruka saw Ange as a selfish girl while Ange saw Haruka as a failure as a gentleman, as he made Misaki; a girl, cry. Before, Ange would sometimes complain about his attitude to Akane, but she explained that Haruka surely had his reasons. Due to them being in the same age, Haruka stated that he was very embarrassed by the fact that Ange couldn't take care of herself properly, and because of this Ange wanted to become more reliable and mature. Things start to change for the better as Haruka witnessed her healing Shiori when she got hurt, causing him to call her a person he has to keep an eye on. Later, after Angelica transferred into his school and class, they became closer, with Haruka constantly worrying about her due to her pampered personality. After accidentally being locked in a locker room, they became closer as Ange explained her past to him. This also made Haruka to encourage her, as he explained that she could change herself, already being past the "first gate", as the probability wasn't zero. However, when she passed out in there, Haruka panicked as he tried to open the door in some sort of way, even injuring himself. They managed to get out, and after Akane explained that Haruka wasn't the type to get hot-blooded for someone else, Ange blushed in response. Ange then asked Akane to follow them to school (though Akane declined as she was a college student), probably because she was embarrassed about that Haruka did go such good lengths to help her. In time, Haruka has learned about Ange and her personality and actions, to which Akane comments that Haruka has kept an close eye on Ange, to which Haruka blushed upon hearing. He also found himself repeatedly peeking at Angelica while she was in a swimsuit, even though he asserts that he is not a pervert. These scenes indicate that both Haruka and Ange may have developed feelings for each other, though their relationship became one-sided as Ange gradually realizes her crush on Akane later on, while her feelings for Haruka seemed to have decreased. Though, they are still on good terms as Ange is grateful towards Haruka when he saves her in times of need. She will also ask Haruka and Misaki for help and advice at times. Akane Sakurada Akane and Haruka are on good terms. Akane and Haruka helped each other on a game in Episode 1 that Souchirou arranged, even though Akane lost. Later, embarrassing incidents that Akane innocently finds herself in are posted on an internet site designed for the election poll. Without Akane knowing, Haruka has been editing those incidents and edging the gossip away from her. Although his skills remain in the realm of possibilities, it is no question that he remains loyal in his intentions towards the campaign. Kanade Sakurada Haruka and Kanade are siblings but due to their different viewpoints and personalities, they were shown squabbling about some matters when Kanade once asked Haruka to use his ability she needed help with. Haruka calls Kanade being fussy with money despite being royalty, and Kanade sees Haruka as a "child" that doesn't know anything about society, much to his chagrin. She also teases Haruka that he isn't confident in his own power or have guts, upsetting him. They are therefore shown to have a rivalry with each other, as she often tries to prove Haruka's probability calculations wrong. Haruka is seen to be devastated when his calculations are proved wrong, and considers any situation where his numbers were correct as a victory over Kanade. Just like during the watermelon splitting where he predicted that Shiori would succeed. Despite Kanade teasing him, she genuinely cares for her younger brother, as she wants him to start to involve with more people due to his slightly isolated side. Hikari Sakurada Haruka helped Hikari becoming an idol with some tough trials, acting as her mentor and guardian, and she also goes to him for advice sometimes. Hikari calls him 'Haru-kun'. Haruka sees her as a child as opposed to as an equal, and worries whenever she disappears as well as lecturing her when she has done something wrong. Ayase Ayase is a classmate of Haruka. Though Ayase clearly has feelings for Haruka, he only sees her as a classmate, even referring her to as the chairman, slightly upsetting her; as she wants him to call her by her name. Though Ayase takes every opportunity to get closer to Haruka, he has no interest in her and mentioned that he'd rather not listen to her personal stories. Ayase also tries to get between him and Ange when they get too close. Gallery haruka-full.jpg| Haruka's anime character design haruka-akane.jpg|Akane saw it... haruka.png|Haruka dressed up as Hikari's mentor haruka2.jpg haruka-power.jpg|Haruka using his ability misaki and haruka.jpg Trivia * In the manga, Haruka is seen to be the fifth child. But in the anime, while many people "confuse" Haruka as the older twin, he is mentioned that he is indeed younger than Misaki Sakurada in the anime. * At the first volume of the manga, Haruka was depicted having pink hair, but this was later changed to purple like the anime in volume two. * The person Haruka admires isn't a king, but it's the Majapahit Empire's prime minister, Gajah Mada. * It is possible that Haruka as a character is a reference to the same-name character named Haruka Kasugano from the visual novel and anime Yosuga no Sora, who was also a feminine-attractive twin boy with a jealous and more emotional twin sister named Sora Kasugano who hid her romantic feelings for him. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sakurada Family Category:Male